


As Long as Dragons Shall Sound Their Call

by Litsetaure



Category: Dragon Prince Trilogy - Melanie Rawn
Genre: Fluff, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/pseuds/Litsetaure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short romantic poem written for any and every couple in the Sunrunner Series. </p><p>Sometimes, you don't need material gifts to show love. Instead, just being close to someone you love is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as Dragons Shall Sound Their Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

I don't need gifts,

I don't need praise,

I don't need a ring upon my finger.

I don't even need to hear the words,

To know that what we have is real.

 

I know you can't always stay,

I know that there is much to be done,

I know that a shadow will descend,

I know that time will not give us for ever.

 

But I know that our hearts will beat together.

Across the desert, and through the air,

From Radzyn Keep to proud Feruche,

And from fair Princemarch to Goddess Keep,

For as long as the dragons shall sound their call,

My soul will always stay with yours.

 

Over rocks and over crags,

Through [water](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5748282/1/As-Long-as-Dragons-Shall-Sound-Their-Call) and through sand,

Across the fields and the sky,

As witnessed by the sun and moon,

There is much to admire, such great [beauty](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5748282/1/As-Long-as-Dragons-Shall-Sound-Their-Call).

But nothing can shine like your colours in my mind.

 

There is little I can offer.

There is less that I expect.

Just to caress such a beautiful soul,

As springs from your [treasured](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5748282/1/As-Long-as-Dragons-Shall-Sound-Their-Call) mind,

That is all I could ask for.


End file.
